


See You Again

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See You Again-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> See You Again-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

Jazz looks up at the sky, the stars shine as if nothing in their long lives mattered, living in the past as their light flows through dead space to reach Cybertron. Prowl sits down beside him and looks up at the stars. 

“There is a legend where sparks, instead of going back to the Well, can becomes stars,” Prowl leans back, mindful of his doorwings.

“Do ya think Prime is one of those stars?” Jazz scooting a little closer to the other mech. 

“I believe that we will see him again, if not as a mech then as a point of reference who lights our darkest hours whenever those may come,” Prowl rests his servo over Jazz’s.


End file.
